The Tales of Son Chiku
by SonGokusDaughter
Summary: We hear a ton of tales about Goku and his sons,but what if our favorite Saiyan had a daughter as well? Meet Son Chiku, who is four years older than Goten. Join her as we recount some of the adventures that she has had with her father and brothers.
1. Meeting Son Chiku

A.N-Hey Everyone! This is my first DBZ fic! It is meant to be a bunch of one shots, but if quite a bit of people enjoy them, I may turn them into an actual story! So please let me know what you guys think!

The Tales of Son Chiku: Meeting Son Chiku

Son Chiku pouted cutely as she watched her eleven year old brother train with their father. It wasn't fair. So what if she was seven years younger than her brother? So what if she was a girl? She was just as capable of being a fighter as her brother was.

Well, Chi-Chi and Goku didn't think so. She was their little girl, their youngest child. They didn't want to expose their precious angel to violence. She was like a flower in their eyes, fragile and delicate.

Only Gohan knew betterHe knew that his isster could be just as good a fighter as he was if his parents let her train. She was small and Gohan did feel the need to protect her, but she definitely wasn't weak.

He just had a hard time convincing his father to let the girl train.

"She is half Saiyan, Dad," Gohan reminded his dad after the two had decided to take a break.

"I know, Gohan," Goku replied gently as he leaned against the trunk of a tree. He placed his hands behind his head. "But your mother doesn't want to expose her to violence and to tell you the truth… I don't really want to either. I'm just trying to proect her."

"I understand, Dad," Gohan assured the older Saiyan. "But I've watched, Chiku. She's not as weak as you think she is and I know that she really wants to train with us. And besides, wouldn't it be a good idea for her to train so that she'll be able to defend herself?"

"She doesn't need to learn to defend herself," Goku muttered, already knowing how untrue his words were. "She has us to protect her. We'll always protect her."

"I know, Dad," GOhan said patiently. "But, what if there comes a time when we aren't able to protect her? She's going to need to be able to defend herself if something happens."

Goku looked into the determined eyes of his eldest and inwardly beamed with pride. His little man was still young and very much a child himself. Even so, he knew what was best for his little sister. Goku marveled at how strong and responsible he was for his age.

"I thought about that myself," Goku admitted reluctantly. "But your mother was very clear about not wanting Chiku to train like the two of us. Besides, if anything were to happen, we would make sure that Chiku was safe no matter what, wouldn't we?"

Gohan shook his head and opened his mouth to point out to his father that they had had to leave Chi-Chi to defend herself on many occasions when danger was near, but stopped short when he sensed movement behind him. The eleven year old whirled around just in time to catch a little foot before it could bean him in the face. His gaze shifted from the foot to the determined face little face of his baby sister.

Gohan just gaped at the little girl, wondering how much of their conversation she had heard. Judging from the gleam in her eyes, which were so much like her father's, he guessed not much.

Goku laughed. "Chiku, you little rascal!"

Chiku giggled as her father grabbed her so that the small girl was dangling upside down by her ankles.

Gohan immediately took advantage of the situation and tickled the little girl's sides mercilessly.

"Ahhh! Stop it, stop it!" the girl shrieked in between giggles. She shook her head wildly, causing her spiky hair to fly in different directions. Gohan just grinned widely.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "You snuck up on me!"

After a few more moments, Goku finally decided that his daughter had had enough and set her in his lap, ending his son's assault. The Saiyan father kissed the top of his daughter's head affectionately once her giggles quieted.

Gohan gazed down at his baby sister fondly before shooting his father a meaningful look.

Goku's face suddenly grew serious. He knew exactly what his son's expression meant. His arms tightened around the little girl in his arms and sighed. It seemed almost criminal to make the small four year old learn to fight. A part of him was excited that his daughter would be able to share his love for martial arts, but his overprotective fatherly side couldn't help but think she was too young and far too innocent. Still, he knew, looking at his son's expression that it had to be done.

Chiku stared up at her father with a confused look plastered across her tiny face. Her father had lifted her up so that she was standing in front of him. That wasn't what confused the inquisitive child. What confused her was that, moments ago, her father had been laughing and smiling with her and suddenly, he looked as if her mother had told him that Chiku had went swimming in the river on her own.

"Chiku," her father began before setting his large hands on the girl's tiny shoulders. He beamed with pride a little when his little girl stood up a little straighter, realizing that her father had something important to say. "Your brother and I decided that it would be a good idea if you started to train with us."

Chiku's eyes grew large and a huge smile spread out across her face. "Really? You mean it, Daddy?" She beamed at her father before leaping into his arms. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and laughed joyously. Her father couldn't help but laugh and hug her back.

Gohan smiled at his father and sister. He loved the sound of his sister's laugh. It was so innocent and carefree. His father's near death experience during the Cell Games had scarred him. He realized then that he couldn't let anything happen to the people that he loved. Because of this, Gohan had become more serious and grave. He knew that he had to train hard so that he could protect his loved ones. He had lost a bit of his childlike nature. Goku made sure that he didn't lose a lot of it though. He made sure that his son had fun once in a while. Chiku really helped in that aspect. Gohan couldn't resist his little sister.

Chiku released herself from her father's loving embrace in order to turn and face her brother. If possible, her smile grew even larger. "Onii-chan! Oniic-chan! I get to train with you!" she exclaimed excitedly before leaping into the 12 year olds arms.

He laughed openly before catching her. "I heard!" he informed her excitedly. His face grew serious as he set her down on the ground. He kneeled down to her level. "You need to promise Onii-chan that you'll be careful when you train with us. Onii-chan doesn't want you to get hurt."

Chiku nodded. "But I won't get hurt, Onii-chan," she murmured shyly. Gohan just patted her hair affectionately.

Goku gazed at his children with a loving expression. Gohan really had grown up immensely over the years, especially ever since Chiku was born. Gohan wanted to protect his little sister no matter what. Goku understood the feeling since he had a similar one, not just toward Chiku but toward Chi-Chi and Gohan as well. Goku knew he needed to protect his family from anything that could harm them. Still, it was strange for Goku to see his little boy, who was still very much a child himself, to be taking such good care of his youngest child.

"We should probably teach you how to fly first.." Gohan murmured, mostly to himself. He turned toward his father. "What do you think, Daddy?"

Goku nodded with a grin. "But she'll need to learn how to channel her energy first," he reminded his son good-naturedly.

Gohan nodded seriously before facing his sister once again. He held his palm up for her to see. "Okay, Chiku. The first thing you have to do is concentrate. Try to focus your energy in one place." The little girl's eyes grew wide as a little energy ball formed in her older brother's hand. She watched with fascination before her brother let the little light fade. He grinned at her excited expression. "Do you think you can try that for me?"

Chiku nodded vigorously before holding out her own tiny palm. A little wrinkle formed in between her eye brows as she concentrated. After a while, a tiny energy ball formed in her palm, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Chiku smiled widely anyway.

"Daddy! Daddy, I did it!" she exclaimed, tackling her father, who had sprawled himself out on the soft grass.

"That's great, Chiku!" Goku exclaimed, hugging his daughter close. "Daddy's proud of you, sweetheart."

Gohan smiled affectionately in the direction of his father and sister. This is how life was supposed to be.


	2. In Preparation for Daddy's Return

Gohan winced when his baby sister went flying passed him before she slammed into a tree. In just a few short days, they would be fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Ever since she heard that her father would be participating in the tournament, Chiku had been adamant to join as well. She was a much better fighter than she was the last time she saw her father. She wanted to surprise him with her fighting skills so that he would be proud of her.

Gohan was taking a week long break from his schoolwork in order to train so that he could fight in the tournament as well. At first, he and Chiku had been training together. That was, until Chiku realized that her older brother had been going easy on her. She had cried, hurt that her brother did not trust her enough to fight her seriously.

So, Gohan had to sit and endure his baby sister get beaten up by the Prince of all Saiyans. Both he and Chiku knew that the Saiyan Prince would not go easy on the small girl, which is why Chiku chose him as her sparring partner.

"Vegeta," he nearly growled as Chiku struggled to stand from the remains of yet another tree. "Lay off a little bit."

Vegeta just glared at the son of his nemesis. "Why? So that she can become a weakling like you? I don't think so. The girl has potential and she will take advantage of it." To emphasize his point, Vegeta disappeared so that he could reappear in front of Chiku, who was now struggling to stay upright. He smirked before lifting her up by the front of her shirt.

Gohan had to force himself to stay seated. He knew that Vegeta cared deeply for his sister even though he never showed it. He would never seriously injure her, even if they were training.

"M-my brother is not a weakling!" she exclaimed, upset that her mentor would say such a thing.

Vegeta sneered with disgust. The little girl was too kind for her own good. She could never yell or openly insult anyone. She was too soft spoken. Vegeta had been determined to change that, but he later found it to be hopeless. She was quick and mastered martial art movements fairly well and since she was a small, frail girl, it was enough to impress even the cold-hearted Saiyan.

"Oh really?" he taunted in a harsh tone. "I'd like you to prove that statement by representing him then, little girl." He shook her for good measure.

Chiku swung her foot into Vegeta's side, successfully releasing his grip on her. She fell to the ground, before immediately righting herself and getting into a fighting stance, her black eyes shown with determination.

Gohan beamed with pride at his little sister. He had been watching Vegeta and his sister train for just over three hours and he was impressed by how well she was doing. He had just finished training with Goten for the day and wanted to be sure that Vegeta wasn't being too rough with his little sister.

His proud grin turned into a worried frown however as he watched his sister stumble a little bit. That was when he realized that it was time for their training session to come to an end. He quickly set himself in between his sister and Vegeta so that he could catch the fist that seemed determine to bean his sibling in the face.

"Onii-chan!"

Vegeta's glare was menacing. "What do you think you're doing, brat?" he demanded angrily.

Gohan matched Vegeta's glare with one of his own. "Chiku has trained enough for today," he stated firmly, leaving no room for arguments. Vegeta just huffed before turning to head back into the Capsule Corp. building. He turned when he was about halfway there.

"I expect you back here tomorrow morning, Little Girl," he told the girl sternly. "You may be improving, but you are still far from where you should be by now." With that, he stalked into the house, leaving the two demi-saiyans alone.

Chiku sighed before letting herself slump down to the ground. She rested her chin on her knees, looking dejected.

"Hey, now," Gohan murmured, settling himself down next to her. He reached over to brush some of her spiky hair away from her eyes. "Don't listen to him. You're doing very well. I'm sure Dad is proud of you. I know I am."

Chiku shook her head. She couldn't help but let a couple of tears slide down her cheeks, making her brother panic. "No. He's right. I'm nowhere near where I should be."

Gohan sighed, already knowing where this conversation was headed. He lifted his sister up by her armpits before settling her on his lap. She may be ten years old, but she was only slightly bigger than their six year old brother. "Chiku, you know that you just have to give it time," he assured her in a gentle tone. "It's not as easy as you may think.."

"But Goten and Trunks have turned Super Saiyan! And they only just begun their training a couple years ago!" she exclaimed, her voice shaking as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I've been training my hardest for six years. Sometimes, I feel like I'm not improving at all."

"Chiku!" her brother exclaimed, surprised by her outburst. His little sister was usually gentle and soft spoken. Vegeta must be rubbing off on her. He frowned at the thought. "You know that that isn't true. I've seen your progress. You're improving every day."

"Then why can't I do it?" she murmured in a broken voice. "Goten and Trunks are so much younger than I am. I can tell.. that they're improving a lot faster than I am. I can hardly fend Goten off anymore, let alone Trunks!"

Gohan frowned. It was true. Goten and Trunks were improving at an alarming rate. Gohan couldn't explain why the two young boys seemed to be stronger than Chiku. It didn't make sense. With the amount of training that Chiku did, she should be a lot stronger than the two boys combined.

"I'm not sure, Chiku," Gohan murmured honestly. He stroked the little girl's hair, hoping that it would console her. He was silent for a moment, trying to choose his next words carefully. "Maybe, it's because everyone's bodies are different," he said finally. "Goten and Trunks are so much like their fathers that fighting seems natural to them. Their bodies are already equipped to handle the strain to fight."

Chiku was silent, trying to absorb what her brother was trying to say. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Gohan wasn't even sure what he was saying, not really. But, it seemed to make sense after he said it. So, he kept going. "Yeah, see? Dad and Vegeta's bodies were made for fighting, so Goten and Trunks improve so easily because their bodies are so much like their dad's. I bet you are stronger than both Goten and Trunks, but your body wasn't made for fighting so it's not letting out its full potential because… if it did, then your body would only harm itself under the strain…"

Chiku blinked. "I guess that makes sense," she finally said, much to Gohan's relief. He frowned when the small girl continued however. "I'm sorry… I just want Daddy to be proud of me." She ducked her head, once again trying to keep her tears at bay.

Gohan tucked his index finger beneath the girl's chin so that he could look her in the eyes. "Dad loves you very much, Chiku. He'll be proud of you even if you aren't able to become a super saiyan."

"But Goten-"

"Shhh…" Gohan murmured, putting a finger against her lips. He released her only when he was sure that she was going to let him speak. "Don't compare yourself to Goten. You aren't Goten. You are Chiku. You are Dad's only daughter and I'm sure that he's already proud of you, especially once he finds out how strong you are already. He'll be proud. I know he will."

Chiku still looked unsure, so Gohan sighed before scooping her up and shooting off into the sky, making the young girl squeal in surprise. The young man chuckled at the innocent sound. "I guess you'll just have to talk to Dad yourself so that you'll believe me," he murmured. His sister didn't hear him however since she was giggling while whining about how she can fly on her own.

Gohan just laughed, tickled the small girl briefly, before letting her fly on her own. Together, the two siblings headed in the direction of their home.


End file.
